The Sound of Dragons
by TheGreatFluffyPancake
Summary: There are five Dragon Slayers: Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rouge. What happens if there is a sixth dragon? The roars of dragons will be hear, that's what. with romance, suspense, drama, action, and little horror, this is my take on what would happen if the sixth dragon was wild.


**Attention Readers! Please do not skip the notes, or there is a slight chance you won't completely understand what is going on in the begging even less than you normally would!**

**Hello, my wonderful Fluffs! This is a Fairy Tail fanfiction the likes of which nobody on this planet has ever had the privilege to lay their eyes on! Bask in its utter beauty and perfection! **

**Ahem. Excuse me, I got a little carried away. No, this I not perfection or beauty. It's just my take on my favorite anime. **

**A few worthy notes: the time scale is in between the Tenrou Island arc and the Zentopia Arc. However, make the assumption that the guildhall has been restored to be similar to the large stone hall, but larger and wit a few extra perks I'll reveal in later chapters. Also, the hall is once again in the heart of the town instead on a hill. However, I will be true to the original characters and geography of Fiore. **

**Now, after that, I think it's time for you to start reading! Yay! Remember to like and comment at the end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Twenty One Pilots songs. Make sure to support an amazing band that I love!**

**Chapter One: Everyone's Cheering**

Magnolia's streets were bursting with energy as its citizens prepared for the biggest festival ever seen in all of Fiore. Shops were selling out of all their supplies, adults were getting out of work early to take part in their own scheduling, shopping, and various other things that needed to be taken care of before the 7th. The 100th anniversary of Fiore's formation was approaching!

Though the excitement spread like a plague through whole town early on, nobody seemed more ready for the celebration to start than a Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. We start off with Lucy rolling on the floor, squealing with joy as she crushed Plue into her sizeable chest. Her computer, slightly obscured by the warm afternoon sunlight washing through her window, showed the word 'Sold' with confetti falling in the background.

"Plue, I can't believe it. I can't believe I actually won. Oh my God, this is the greatest day of my life!" Lucy screamed excitedly

"Plu plu" Plue nodded, seemingly not bothered by the fact that Lucy was still suffocating him between her breasts on the floor.

'Oh, sorry Plue" Lucy released him from her death grip, after which Plue proceeded to do [what I call] his Happy Dance. [You know, the one only he and Happy can pull off. ;)]

"Hahahaha! So your exited too, huh Plue?" Lucy asked, wiping a tear of joy from her eye. Plue could be hilarious sometimes.

"Plu plu plue" he finished his little jig and nodded

"Good. I'll make sure to take you with the rest of the group when we go. Don't you worry." Then Lucy stood up from the crouch she had assumed while talking to Plue, eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth.

"Plue, we have to go tell the guild. They're going to be ecstatic! Come on!" Lucy scrambled into a blue t-shirt and black dry-fit running shorts, threw on running sneakers, grabbed Plue under his arms, and proceeded to sprint out the door, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

A trail of dust floating in the air was the only evidence she had passes through the streets as she dashed to the guild as fast as humanly possible.

"Natsu, have you seen Lucy lately." Mira asked, subconsciously cleaning a glass as she talked.

"No. Last time I saw her was Tuesday.[1] She said she had to go take care of some preparations for the festival." Natsu replied from inform of the job requests.

"Well, it's Thursday now. I'm just a little worried she might n=be working herself up too much for the 7th. Maybe someone should go to check on her. You know, to make sure she hasn't lost it yet" Mira suggested.

"Mira, we both know Lucy lost it when she arrived at our door five, er, twelve years ago." Natsu dead-panned.

"Yeah" Mira admitted

"But if you're worried about her, I guess I ought to go check on her. Maybe I'll even catch her alone"[2] Natsu mumbled that last part

"What did you say, Natsu?" Mira turned to look at him, but he was already running for the door like a rabbit.

"Boys" was all Natsu herd Mira say before he fell to the ground, uttering a loud grunt before hearing another, higher pitched grunt just in front of him.

"Ow, that really hurt." Lucy said

"Oh, Lucy, just the girl I was looking for." Natsu said, extending a hand down to he, which she happily took.

"Thanks." Lucy said

"No problem. Here, I'll get you a drink."

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and they walked up to the bar, sitting down in the two bars tools that seemed out of range of another famous Fairy Tail fight.

"Hey, Lucy. How are you doing?" Mira greeted her friend with a smile

"Wonderful. Actually, I'm having the best day of my life so far!" Lucy replied

"That's great to hear. By the way, Natsu, how did you find her so fast?" Mira asked

"Actually, she found me walking out the door. We kind of crashed into each other" Natsu admitted, rubbing the back of his head and laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah. It was quite the welcome" Lucy teased

Natsu was about to say something in return, but was cut short by a bench flying through the air and hitting him squarely in the nose. The Dragon-Slayer decided to burn the wood with his breathe and yell out "Who the fuck just threw that!"

"Over here, flame brain. Had to get your attention away from your small talk to come over here and get your ass handed to you" Gray yelled, in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray, your cloth" Mira questioned the exhibitionist

"No time, Mira. I have a hot head to freeze" Gray stated, firmly walking past the girls towards a manically smiling Natsu

"Good luck with that, Gray." Lucy said before turning back to Mira

"What did you just say?" Gray said incredulously. Unfortunately for him, he made the mistake of turning his back to Natsu to look to the Celestial mage. Natsu took the opportunity to kick him square in the back, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"We'll see who is kicking whose ass, ice block" Natsu roared before disappearing into the fray.

"Some thin never change, do they Mira?" Lucy said while looking back at the brawl taking place behind her

"Nope" she stated

"Oh, Mira, before I forget. I have some new I just have to share with everyone. I thought you would be the best to help with that." Lucy said

"Sure, I'd love to help you Lucy. So, what word I it that I'm spreading." Mira leaned in. She had a psychotic glint in her eye and a dark aura around her. Suddenly Lucy was second guessing her choice of words.

"I won a raffle for a free party of sixty to that debut concert at the Festival [3]. You know, the one who wrote 'Car Radio'?" Lucy whispered with glee

Mira's eyes widened. She stood still, not moving from her spit leaning on the counter. It was like she was frozen.

"Uh, Mira…Mira?" Lucy reached forward to wave her hand in front of the Take-Over mage's face, but jumped back when Mira screamed, hand flying to her hair. That got everyone's attention. Some people paused mid-punch to look over to see what had caused the beloved girl to scream

"You mean the one whose lead singer is rumored to be a super sexy Dragon-slayer with a silky smooth voice!? OhmygodohmyodohmygodOHMYGOD!" Mira actually passed out.

However, not before the words 'Dragon-Slayer' made it to a pink man's ears.

"What?"

**HAHA! Cliffhangers! Will Natsu be happy? Exited? Confused? Nervous? What will everyone else think? And who is this presumed 'silky voiced' dragon-slayer? Find out by reader the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of this one as well. No flames, but constructive criticism, opinions, and open discussions are welcome. I'll try to upload the next chapter within the week. **

**[1] – I noticed they almost never refer to the day in the show. Thought adding that to it might help make sense of the passage of time within the story. Don't worry, that won't be appearing too often.**

**[2] – I won't hide it. Even though I'm a guy, I ship NaLu hard. Pay attention to my attempted subtleties. I'll be easing the aspect in over the course of the story. With a little twist **

**[3] – Creative name for an event, I know. Just go with it.**

**Comment, follow, fav, and I'll see you guys next chapter. Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
